1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a socket wrench, and more particularly to a lighting structure of the socket wrench.
2. Description of Related Art
As shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, a prior art socket wrench 10 comprises a handle 12 which is provided at one end with an opening 13 in which the free end of the socket wrench 10 is received. The handle 12 is provided at the other end with a threaded portion 15, a shoulder 16, and a plug hole 14 in which an insulated plug 17 is held. The insulated plug 17 has a conductive piece 18. In addition to the insulated plug 17, a battery set 19, and a switching element 20 are held in the plug hole 14. The switching element 20 has a protruded shoulder 21, a press button 22, and a connection spring 23. A cap 24 having a receiving hole 25 is used to position the switching element 20. The handle 12 is provided with a receiving cell 30 having a pivoting slot 31 which is in communication with the plug hole 14. The pivoting slot 31 has a guide slot 32 extending therefrom. A rotary member 33 with a shaft rod 34 is pivoted to the pivoting slot 31. The rotary member 33 is provided in the midsegment thereof with a light bulb port 35 for holding a light-emitting element 36 which has two pins 37 extending toward the rotary member 33 to be connected with two conductive pieces 38. The conductive piece 18 of the insulated plug 17 is provided with two extension bodies 39 extending into the receiving cell 30.
Such a prior art structure as described above is defective in design because the circuit connections of the pins 37 of the light-emitting element 36 and the conductive pieces 38, as well as the conductive piece 38 and the extension bodies 39 are susceptible to disconnection caused by an external force impacting on the housing base 40. In addition, the light-emitting element 36 is devoid of a light focusing means for enhancing the lighting effect. The light-emitting element 36 juts out of the rotary member 33 and is therefore vulnerable to damage.
The primary objective of the present invention is to provide a socket wrench with a lighting structure which is free of the deficiencies of the prior art lighting structure described above.
In keeping with the principle of the present invention, the foregoing objective of the present invention is attained by a light structure comprising a rotary seat having a rotary shaft which is fastened to a rotary knob. The rotary seat is fastened to a light-emitting element and a light-focusing shield. The light-emitting element is connected with a battery set.
The foregoing objective, features, and functions of the present invention will be more readily understood upon a thoughtful deliberation of the following detailed description of the present invention with reference to the accompanying drawings.